User talk:Nateh1997
Thanks Thanks for adding all those photos to the wiki! NagaX 13:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I was searching in the game files and I found something called "Nexus Tower Target Dummy", "Dragonmaw Chasm Racetrack", "Nimbus Plaza Survival" "Nexus Tower Battlefield Skyport" plz? Nateh1997, could you plz tell me how to go file diving? i realy want to know how to PhantomNinja 23:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Awesome pictures, but the red borders are annoying. You don't have to replace all of the pictures or anything lol, but if you go into Options in the Snipping Tool, and then uncheck the "Show selection ink after snips are captured" the border will not be saved. ~ 06:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the help Hazardous Stuff,why did you delete? Ok,i just discovered a Template:Delete template on Hazardous stuff.the template was added by you,right?they all exist,and i made that page recently.i'm removing template now. Sorry You are right. I was filling out the form while you discovered it. i meant to redirect you to smashables, which you did edit. good job Where did u find that crux prime picture of the world map? This is Drigle, i forgot the signature, anyway thanks, my in-game name is Dagg 01:00, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Skullkin Bone I think thats the bones you give to Mardolf. 03:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Achievements with multiple levels I've noticed that the articles for achievements with multiple levels are all contained within one page (with redirects for the numbered levels of it). I've altered Pirate Swashbuckler to reflect that; I hope you don't mind. -- 20:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC)\ I do not care. I did not know about that. ThxNateh1997 20:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Pictures It might be interesting to check the copyrights when you copy pictures!!! Thanks. 18:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) May I remind you of this? I saw a new one. Please, don't do it anymore. Thanks! 18:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Where?Nateh1997 00:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you have been copying all the missions icons. 05:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Dude, and you are even doing better! You also took the pet images from somewhere else! 06:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hovertext/Tooltips I've created a template that allows us to use hovertext (tooltips) in articles. Template:ht has the basic code and explanation, and Template talk:ht has a number of examples in use to showcase ways in which it can be used. -- 05:40, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Pictures... If you hadn't noticed already, I've already uploaded pictures of the characters you're uploading pictures of, in better quality. Check around before you upload something, so we don't end up with duplicates. ;) Jamesster.LEGO 04:41, March 9, 2011 (UTC) .jpg and .png Sorry to keep nagging you about pictures, but could you switch from using .jpg to .png? .jpg loses quality in it's compression, .png doesn't. So when you save or edit a picture, save as .png so it doesn't get blurrier and blurrier with every edit. ;) Where did you find the banner-like things of those early pre-alpha worlds? Like the ones you posted on my talk page? Jamesster.LEGO 00:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.brianedwardmiller.com/lu.html[[User:Nateh1997|Nateh1997] 00:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC)] Survey Please download (it's a survey, follow the instructions in the README), if you've got the spare time; I really need feedback. Thanks! - StM Alpha Tag I only put it on the Guy page, and the race driver one. I`m trying to track down who placed it on the other ones. PatchM142 00:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, my bad.Nateh1997 02:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) It's been removed now. It was the gate in Nimbus Station that stopped you from getting OOB. 06:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ZAM I'm not sure if this is it, but this could be the reference meant by the editor: http://www.zam.com/game.html?game=156&page=news Chat? Can you possibly get on the chat right now? Pictures. Hello! I have been here a while, and I've noticed that you uploaded some Pre-Alpha photos. Well, it has come to my attention that the pics you uploaded are awefull quality becsause they are small and they have no textures. I would reccomend that you add textures to the models, http://niftools.sourceforge.net/wiki/NifSkope/Change_texture and make your pics larger. Oh, and be sure to go to NIFScope settings and turn OFF Anti-Aliasing. It make the pics better. Just trying to improve this wiki! [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 20:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I have been here WAY longer and I know how to take high-quality photos in Nifskope. However, these photos are not mine, they are my friends who sent them to me along with an alpha backup. I just posted them. But thank you. WontonAlertBulb You are wontonalertbulb? Wait a minute. YOU (Nateh1997) are wontonalertbulb? Or are you? If you are, why didn't you say so! I'm rioforce! :D Hello! [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 00:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Lolz. Sorry. WontonAlertBulb The textures are in the full game you know... You know, the Alpha/Pre-Alpha textures are in the full game still. There is no reason to upload bad quality pics when you could get the same ones in better quality! :D [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 14:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC)